


TsukkiYama Week

by brightmoonlight, FlorStories (PipeKirkland), PipeKirkland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonlight/pseuds/brightmoonlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeKirkland/pseuds/FlorStories, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeKirkland/pseuds/PipeKirkland
Summary: Compilación de siete drabbles distintos con distintas temáticas para la TsukkiYama week. Enjoy it!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	1. Día 1: Kiss

TsukkiYama week, día uno: “Kiss”.

Era extraño pensar en lo rápido que el tiempo pasaba cada vez que estaban juntos. Era raro, casi toda su corta vida teniéndolo a su lado, y era ahora cuando todo se palpaba tan distinto, tan único. Desde que ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos, desde que entrelazaron sus manos por primera vez… Tsukishima no era de percibir ese tipo de cosas, las pasaba por alto con todo el mundo. No era de su interés, tampoco. Pero con Tadashi todo era distinto. Tal vez un poco confuso, era torpe para hacerse entender, ¡A veces ni él mismo lo hacía! Pero de alguna u otra forma, todo estaba bien. Ya no estaba solo, no debía lidiar con esos sentimientos solo.

Era un buen inicio. A veces, el silencio era suficiente entre ellos mientras caminaban juntos hacia el hogar de alguno de los dos. A veces, hablaban todo el camino, las palabras eran espontáneas entre ambos. Estar a su lado era tan relajante como mirar las estrellas de noche, sintiendo el viento en su rostro. Era tan sencillo y a la vez, significaba mucho para él, siempre sentía paz cuando lo hacía. Y había sido por eso mismo que, en una de las tardes en las que caminaban juntos después de clases, fue Kei quien le ofreció quedarse a mirar las estrellas. Después de todos los deberes que tenían por hacer, que el pasatiempo que tanto gozaba de hacer estando solo comenzara a ser algo de ambos. Tenía recuerdos de su tierna infancia, poco antes de irse a dormir, jugando cerca de su ventana con sus dinosaurios mientras las estrellas terminaban de adornar su mundo de fantasía. Le encantaba, la luna y el cielo nocturno habían sido sus mayores acompañantes cuando sentía que incluso a él la soledad lo sobrepasaba, como si lo entendiera y con su silencio fuera capaz de traerle la paz que necesitaba en ese instante.

Tal vez en su cabeza sonaba como algo un poco tonto, teniendo a Yamaguchi a su lado todos los días. ¿No era normal sentirse tonto estando enamorado? Como si Tsukishima pudiera si quiera entenderlo a cabalidad. Pero ahí estaban, terminando de comer mientras él pensaba y pensaba, como si el hecho de tener pareja fuera un misterio nuevo para él. Pero ante todo, era un acertijo en el cual sí le gustaba sumergirse, por muy confuso que fuera. 

Ese día, Kei logró terminar sus deberes un poco más rápido de lo que solía hacerlo. No era una persona expresiva en lo absoluto, y era probable que nadie se percatara de ello. Claro, nadie, exceptuando su pareja. Tadashi lo observó ladeando la cabeza, para volver al lápiz y al papel en el cual estaba concentrado, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. De tanto conocerlo, de tanto entenderlo, podía leer entre aquellos ínfimos cambios incluso en cosas tan cotidianas. 

Un poco más tarde, cuando la gran mayoría de sus alrededores se camuflaba en la oscuridad, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se encontraban juntos, en la parte trasera de su hogar. La luna brillaba, siendo la única iluminación que necesitarían para contemplar el espectáculo nocturno que tenían encima de ellos. El rubio, por su parte, estaba feliz. Incluso si estaba completamente en silencio, se sentía bien estar ahí. Era tan significativo sentir que su pareja compartía aquella dulce complicidad del momento, que la disfrutaba tanto como él, que ahora aquel pasatiempo tan sencillo no era simplemente disfrutar de la soledad, si no que significaba el nuevo regocijo de no estarlo, de sentirse incondicionalmente acompañado.

Sin tener una pauta de qué hacer, tomó la mano de su pareja con un deje de timidez. Y aprovechándose de haber llamado la atención ajena, le devolvió la mirada, para inclinarse levemente ante él y atrapar sus labios en un beso, uno apacible, que no decía nada, pero decía todo a la vez. Le gustaba. le gustaba él, le gustaba la noche, la luna, las estrellas. Y agradecía que a veces las palabras sobraran para hacérselo saber. 

Desde ese entonces, uno de sus pasatiempos era mirar las estrellas, reír juntos mientras encontraban figuras en ellas, mientras el viento ahora les traía a ambos la paz que Tsukishima creía tener que contemplar solo. Sentados, hablando de la vida, sus propias vidas. Desde ese día, todo lo que hacía tenía un goce especial, siempre y cuando la luna, las estrellas, y por sobre todo Yamaguchi estuvieran junto a él.


	2. Día dos: Convivencia

Convivencia  
Viñeta de 678 palabras para la TsukkiYama Week 2020

Día dos: domésticos/compañeros de piso

_Hay parejas que encuentran la convivencia como el mayor obstáculo de su vida. Para ellos, por el contrario, fue tan natural como el cambio de estación._

  
Convivir para ellos era tan fluido como que a Kei le gusta el café dulce y el silencio durante el desayuno, leer un libro o revisar las noticias dándose tiempo a despertar. Tan tierno como que a Tadashi le gusta programar la alarma para más tarde y tomar el desayuno en la cama, especialmente cuando lo prepara su persona más importante y viene acompañado de un reporte sobre las actividades previstas para el día. Es la rutina de la mañana, acompañada por el aroma de capuchino caliente y el murmullo suave entre las sábanas, chistes internos y una usual prisa de último momento causada por distraerse con la charla codificada con silencios cómodos y frases tomadas de la cultura popular, que solo ellos entienden.

Compartir una vida significa, para ellos, algo tan privado como esos mensajes de medio día con fotos de la “horrible comida de la cafetería”; o el descanso interrumpido por alguna excursión de jubilados que, como siempre, “elige el peor momento para aprender sobre la historia del planeta tierra”. También se interpreta como algo tan comprometido como lo es encontrarse cada miércoles en ese restaurante familiar de Sendai, a medio camino entre la empresa y el museo, para tener al menos un almuerzo juntos a la semana. Es la rutina de las doce, que ignora el bullicio de la ciudad o el murmullo de compañeros de trabajo y lo reemplaza por los comentarios sarcásticos y las actualizaciones sobre el porvenir que tuvieron sus mañanas.

Vivir juntos es también la parte que cada uno acepta ceder. Es ese momento cuando, cerca de las seis, Tadashi llega a casa a ordenar el desastre dejado por sus apuros de más temprano y elige qué comida nutritiva y proteica hacer de cenar. Las horas de fila en el mercado, a pesar de que su mente desearía encontrarse en otro lugar, disfrutando de esas dos cosas que tanto ama. Es la resignación de Kei a cada práctica abierta de viernes, cuando Tadashi estará sin falta en las gradas del club mirándolo hacer saques flotados con admiración. Es la rutina de la tarde, que marca con fuego los diferentes caminos que cada uno tomó. Las cosas a las que renunciaron en nombre de su futuro, y lo que ganaron a raíz de ello.

Estar juntos es aferrarse a esas cenas, única comida del día que pueden compartir, para charlar de todo lo que puedan. Suele ser Tadashi quien dirige las conversaciones, justo como solía ser en los tiempos de infancia y adolescencia, mencionando sus experiencias del día, el precio del pollo en la carnicería, lo difícil que es conseguir un espacio para estacionar. Y Kei, con media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, asiente y remata con comentarios irónicos, pequeños chistes referenciando películas, una que otra queja sobre los visitantes del museo, o alguna investigación en particular que le pareció interesante. La rutina de la noche es una nueva faceta de ambos, revelada solo y exclusivamente en la privacidad del minúsculo departamento compartido.

Compartir cama es el último eslabón de la jornada. Aun a ambos les parece un poco surreal encontrarse a sí mismos viendo alguna serie en streaming, acurrucados uno junto al otro en esa cama que les queda pequeña a sus masivamente largas extremidades. Es casi cómico para los dos recordar sus peleas interminables por el abrigo de una manta, hasta que debieron adquirir una para cada uno. Les parece una locura pensar en lo mucho que soñaron en secreto con verse tan cómodos con el otro, para que fuera tan fácil como tomar la decisión de mudarse juntos. No hay rutina de la madrugada. No hay manera de saber si la medianoche los sorprenderá durmiendo abrazados, desvelados con algún documental interesante, o haciendo el amor con toda la pasión y entrega que sus almas le permiten. Es ese único momento de convivencia que los sorprende sin falta, pero que no cambarían por nada.


	3. Día 3: Simbiosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una relación simbiótica es la interacción conjunta que tienen dos organismos diferentes, un proceso de asociación íntima, producto de una historia evolutiva entrelazada

Viñeta de 704 palabras para la TsukkiYama Week 2020

Día tres: niñez/escritor

Simbiosis

_Una relación simbiótica es la interacción conjunta que tienen dos organismos diferentes, un proceso de asociación íntima, producto de una historia evolutiva entrelazada._

Para Tadashi y Kei, no había otra forma de llamar a la relación que han construido a lo largo de una niñez conjunta. Tenían, ¿cuánto? Ocho, tal vez nueve años, cuando se vieron por primera vez. Fue en un parque cualquiera, a medio camino entre la escuela y el barrio, en una situación amarga y más común de lo que era deseable. El más pequeño estaba siendo rodeado por abusivos, golpeado y humillado directo al suelo. A su suerte, como una avecita caída del nido acosada por depredadores. El más alto, por su lado, iba pasando junto al grupo con la indiferencia de un gigantesco elefante que transita por la planicie, ajeno a los problemas que enfrentan los seres más insignificantes. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, observó e hizo un comentario desdeñoso. Se detuvo para elevarse sobre los menos afortunados. Al romper con el abuso creó, sin intensión, un vínculo.

Y la causalidad los llevó a encontrarse al poco tiempo de nuevo, en la entrada del gimnasio de voleibol, el abrevadero supuestamente más seguro de la Sabana. La avecilla, escondiéndose de los peligros que eran las junglas del béisbol o el fútbol, se volvió a topar con aquel que antaño lo protegió sin quererlo. Se vio en la obligación de agradecerle, de retribuir al menos con palabras la, sin querer, buena acción. Y sin una razón en particular se hicieron amigos, sin esperarlo ni buscarlo. Fue algo natural, como esas aves que se posan en las espaldas de animales de mayor tamaño y los protegen de picaduras al alimentarse de los bichos que les acosan a la vez que obtienen una fuente gratuita de alimento.

Por fuera de la metáfora, en el caso de Tadashi y Kei, la simbiosis se veía por otro lado. El padre de Tadashi se encontró con la maravillosa sorpresa de que su hijo ya no volvía a casa repleto de golpes y rasguños causados por algún compañero más fuerte. Lo veía sonreír más, hacer deporte, pedir visitar a su amigo. —Kei es muy interesante —decía el niño, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de lado a lado —Le gustan los libros de animales, incluso dinosaurios. Me está ayudando con la clase de ciencias. También tiene muchos juguetes y le encanta comer pastel. Papá, ¿podemos prepararle un poco? —Y el señor Yamaguchi con gusto se daba a la tarea de preparar mezcla y crema de fresas como agradecimiento, porque al fin podía ver a su pequeño deseando volver a la escuela, encontrarse con otras personas y disfrutar de su día a día.

En el lado de los Tsukishima, la sorpresa fue todavía mayor. La madre del rubio había estado llevándolo a consultas, preocupada de que su forma de interactuar con otros estuviera por fuera del rango esperado en un niño de su edad. Solo lo veía interactuar con su hermano mayor, dependiendo demasiado de él, retraído cuando le tocaba hablar con sus pares. Hasta Tadashi. Bendito fuera el día en que Tadashi llegó a su hogar preguntando por Kei, invitándolo a jugar y decidiendo quedarse hasta el otro día. —El solo se me pegó —había sido la tonta excusa de su hijo menor, escueta y vaga; totalmente contradicha por el maravilloso sonido de sus carcajadas cuando encontraban un chiste interno, o por las lecciones que mutuamente se daban durante horas sobre algún tema de su interés.

En la simbiosis creada por aquellos dos niños, el más alto protegía al menor de sus abusadores, deteniéndolos de sus acciones violentas con solo una mirada y una palabra cortante. En retribución recibía nuevas amistades gracias a Tadashi, quien lo invitaba a los grupos de juegos o de estudios. En sus hogares podía ser ellos mismos; abrazarse, tomarse las manos; practicar bloqueos, recepciones y pases; hablar sin parar de intereses compartidos o intereses opuestos; reír; llorar; encontrarse y perderse. Eran dos amigos, pero también dos complementos. Dos niños que por casualidad hallaron a su alma gemela en el otro. Dos animales salvajes perdidos que se encontraron mutuamente y, al hacerlo, e hicieron felices a sus familias y a ellos mismos.


	4. Día 4:Twitter is a Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay un rumor en twitter dando vueltas desde hace dos escandalosos días

One-Shot de 1335 palabras para la TsukkiYama Week 2020

Día cuatro: post-canon/post time-skip

**Twitter is a Beast**

Hay un rumor en twitter dando vueltas desde hace dos escandalosos días. El usuario @MYsport_54, aclamado comentarista del deporte de Miyagi, posteó un alarmante mensaje que alcanzó cientos de re-tweets en instantes: **“Tsukishima, de los Sendai Frogs, se está viendo románticamente con un hombre”**. El corto informe, carente de cualquier tipo de prueba o anexo, fue aun así suficiente para empezar la tercera guerra mundial virtual. Había caído como una bomba en medio de un verano en plena pandemia mundial que mantenía a todos en casa y daba tiempo extra a los twitteros aburridos, de hacer con esa información lo que quisieran. De repente toda la internet de la ciudad y alrededores se había encontrado con el chisme del mes, y enseguida comenzaron las respuestas.

Por debajo de los emoticones de sorpresa, y los comentarios del tipo **“imposible”** o “ **¡¡¡!!!** ”; @OkDaisho fue el primer usuario en comentar con un rotundo **“No es como si fuera el primer atleta gay de Japón…”.** Y tenía razón en parte, pero eso no quitaba (como muchos otros twitteros le hicieron reconocer), que era todavía un tema muy complejo para tratar en una ciudad como la suya. De todos modos, se le agradeció el apoyo inintencionado y algo cutre a la comunidad. @Miraisan, una aficionada al voleibol de alguna ciudad vecina, trató de aportar su granito de arena, argumentando con seriedad y altura que “ **no se puede exponer a un deportista de ese modo sin pruebas. Además, Tsukishima siempre es atento con sus seguidoras a pesar de ser tan reservado. No por querer mantener su privacidad, debe creérsele homosexual. Menos en este momento.** ”. Y algo de razón tenía. Debían de ponerse en duda ese tipo de historias, cuando previo a la cancelación de la mayoría de los partidos en la zona, las Ranas estaban a un partido de finalmente ascender a su tan esperada primera división. Y Tsukishima era una de las estrellas aclamadas por los miles de seguidores en el plano nacional.

Por otro lado, otra de las grandes repercusiones surgidas en el segundo día de recomendados, fue un hilo en particular creado por un tal @TaroKaps96, quien decía ser un ex compañero de secundaría del jugador. Su repercusión había comenzado con un escueto “ **abro hilo de las novias que tsukishima no tuvo en secundaria** ”, y a continuación se tomaba la libertad de relatar las al menos seis historias de alumnas de la secundaria Amemaru que fueron rechazadas en sus penosos intentos por conquistar al rubio. Un par de estas chicas, más exactamente @b_Isa_Su y @masaojiro se tomaron la libertar de relatar desde su propia experiencia con el rechazo de aquel inalcanzable. Y luego vino el desastre. Una vez que aquel hilo se hizo más popular que el tuit original, no tardó en surgir uno nuevo ahora en manos de un grupo de ex compañeras de preparatoria. Al parecer, Tsukishima no solo había sido extremadamente popular por su apariencia, sino también por los rumores que giraban en torno a él. @AkioSatoDB no tuvo pelos en los dedos a la hora de publicar un “ **no es nada nuevo todo esto, en la preparatoria andaba siempre seguido por su amigo** ™”. Y así fue como de repente todo el mundo conoció el nombre de Yamaguchi Tadashi, el “amigo-TM” del jugador profesional.

Más rápido que un remate por centro, twitter fue empapelado con fotos de 2014 o previas donde indiscutiblemente el dúo aparecía junto en cada pequeño cuadro. Los más audaces, esos que no tienen miedo a su muerte (como @bcz_yolo), no dudaron en subir fotos de los últimos partidos de Las Ranas, a donde se veía en algún recuadro la espectacular figura de quien muchos pensaron era la mascota del club: un joven alto vestido de verde, con cabello verde, usando con orgullo la camiseta 17 comprada en tienda de recuerdos. Cada sábado sin falta parecía estar ahí, alentando desde el mismo punto como cualquier otro fanático normal. Excepto que no era un fanático normal. Según recopiló @pipsSss “ **Yamaguchi Tadashi, (23) es un analista de sistemas que fue a las mismas primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad que Tsukishima Kei. Al parecer estaban juntos todo el tiempo. Al parecer están juntos ahora** ”. La internet podía dar miedo sin dudas. Lo siguiente fue un montón de información aleatoria sin mucho más contexto que el primer tuit donde cada ex alumno que compartió algún momento con la, ahora llamada, “pareja” relataba sus experiencias.

Así fue como muchos fans supieron que el rubio en realidad era bastante irónico y poco amigable, que solía crear sus relaciones por intermedio de su “amigo™”o del voley, y que de hecho Tadashi siempre fue la voz de ese par que bien podían ser uno. Unos otros supieron que @NinjaShoyo10 y @Tobio_kAgeyama eran también amigos del pecoso. Tantos otros se enteraron, para disgusto de gente deportista y homofóbica como @baronKire, que el potencial novio de Tsukishima había sido el capitán que llevó a tres atletas a posicionarse terceros en la competencia nacional de preparatorias; lo cual en opinión de éste tuitero “ **le quita cualquier credibilidad al torneo, dejar que los alumnos se comporten de maneras que atentan contra el espíritu japonés** ”. Para suerte de él, y de aquellos que comulgaban con él, su respuesta realmente fue bastante pasada por alto (en los estándares de una red social tan conflictiva). 

Las especulaciones en twitter continuaron, después de todo ni @Tsukishima_Kei, ni @sendaimuseumok, ni @YamSDashi, ni @SendaiFrogsOfficial parecían reaccionar a los miles de menciones que estaban recibiendo. Las votaciones se dispararon ¿No hablaban por vergüenza? ¿Por qué no desmentían? En la red ya empezaban a rondar los fanarts sin miramientos; comentarios bien y mal intencionados; citas tomadas de la Voleibol Mensual, sobretodo de la amistad que “TsukkiYama” mantenía con el único voleibolista abiertamente gay de la nación: Bokuto Kotaro, otro de los miembros de la generación de monstruos de la que provenía la potencial pareja. La historia se hizo viral para el quinto día. Ese fin de semana, las noticias de Miyagi hicieron eco en el Trending Topic. Para el día siete, toda la nación se había enterado y los programas de todo tipo estaban invitando a jugadores profesionales a comentar y debatir sobre la importancia de la visibilidad. Los grupos LGBT exigían que se aclare el tema y se deje de rumorear sobre la vida de un atleta como si su sexualidad afectara en algo su juego. Unos falsos aliados bombardeaban a Tsukishima para que aclare su situación, y deje de esconderse en el closet. Nadie parecía tener descanso.

Las cosas se habían salido de control, y bien lo sabía la pareja que había presenciado todo irse en picada desde la seguridad de su departamento compartido. Era muy probable que @MYsport_54 en realidad solo haya posteado aquello con la intensión de molestar, pero ahora ya era tarde para evitar lo inevitable. En retrospectiva, Tadashi y Kei debían admitir que nunca buscaron _esconderse_ per s _e_ , y como novios no habían sido particularmente disimulados, si bien tampoco fueron fanáticos de las muestras públicas de afecto. Pero en realidad tampoco estaban esperando que su relación sea expuesta de ese modo. Al final, no había mucho que hacer. En sus días de silencio, habían hablado con el representante del jugador y con sus respectivos empleadores para aclarar la situación antes de que lo verdaderamente serio explotara. Todo se venía abajo, o bien todo salía como esperado. Fueron simples, pidieron la ayuda de sus amigos y confiaron en la buena disposición del público internacional:

@NinjaShoyo_10 posteó una foto

**“En la boda de mis bros ;; TSUKISHIMA DEBERÍAS SONREÍR MAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS #USA #Wedding #Nov2019”**

@Tobio_kAgeyama respondió

**“Amargado como siempre hasta en su boda, @YamSDashi te dije q lo pienses dos veces antes de decirle que sí”**

@YamSDashi respondió

**“No sean asiiiiii, somos muy felices los dossss. Los quiero, gracias por estar ahí <3”**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

@Tsukishima_Kei posteó una foto

**“Ya dejen de molestar. Es mi esposo, sí. Lo amo, me ama, nos amamos, y todo lo que quieran decir. No es su problema, sino nuestro. Somos muy felices #Pride2020 #PrideMonth”**


	5. Día 5: Smile

TsukkiYama week día 5: smile.

Kei jamás había sido bueno con las palabras. Prefería respuestas cortantes o incluso el silencio, prefería dejarse cosas para él que a veces sí era necesario sacar. Pero así era él, un chico reservado, malhumorado, sin demasiado afán de destacar. Aún así, aunque no lo deseara, no pasaba completamente desapercibido: Captaba la atención de unos, mientras que otros se llenaban la boca hablando del pésimo genio que tenía. Claramente, la opinión de los demás no era algo que a él le interesara.

De todos modos, era un humano, lejos del ente sin sentimientos por el cual era tomado. De todas formas sentía, incluso si él no era siempre consciente de ello (o siempre lo era, sólo que era más conveniente pasarlo por alto), y guardar algunas cosas a veces era un poco tedioso, considerando él mismo que tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar.

Por ende, en algún momento de su adolescencia decidió por recomendación comenzar a escribir en un diario. No era algo de todos los días, Tsukishima no era un hombre demasiado acomplejado. A veces simplemente necesitaba escribir cosas puntuales, a veces necesitaba leer lo que pensaba para conectar cosas lógicas que por sí solas en su mente no hacían ningún sentido. Era algo secreto, íntimo, lo cual jamás contó a nadie, ni si quiera a sus más cercanos. Era un cuadernillo simple, con una tapa dura y discreta, la cual había sido adornada con uno de los tantos stickers que Yamaguchi le había regalado. Y específicamente era él quien había provocado varios escritos de ahí, sobre todo cuando Tsukishima no terminaba de asimilar lo enamorado que estaba de él. El cuadernillo comenzaba con tímidas notas, como si alguien más las leyera a la par de que él escribía. Empezarlo había sido una verdadera odisea mental, entre dejar de pensar que era inútil, o que perdería tiempo de hacer algo más importante.

_10 de abril, xxxx_

_Esto es extraño. No sé cuánto vaya a durar haciendo esto, estoy en la preparatoria y no tengo tiempo que perder, entre clases y partidos tengo los minutos calculados. Tengo el presentimiento de que no será mucho, pero en fin. Creo que me gusta mi mejor amigo. Yamaguchi me hace sentir... ¿Cómodo? No lo termino de entender y me siento tonto. Pero tampoco tengo a alguien con quien hablar de esto. Supongo que por eso lo escribo aquí..._

_19 de abril, xxxx_

_He descubierto algo nuevo. Creo que aparte de sentirme cómodo con él, me gusta verlo sonreír. Cuando lo hace es tierno, como si cada sonrisa que hace, la armara con un pedazo de su propio corazón. Me gusta, me siento bien de poder verlo todos los días así. A veces es un tanto terco, y creo que hace demasiado por los demás desde que lo conozco, desde que éramos unos niños pequeños. Pero me gusta verlo hacer cosas que lo hacen sonreír._

Y así pasaba el tiempo. Tsukishima solía escribir cosas de forma errática, a veces eran cosas simples de su día a día, otras, relacionadas con él mismo. Tadashi seguía apareciendo de aquella forma tan tierna en su diario, donde hablaba de cosas triviales, como hobbies que sólo ellos compartían. Hasta que el día que jamás creyó que llegaría, llegó.

_22 de octubre, xxxx_

_Tadashi se me confesó. Al parecer, ambos sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro. No sé cómo lo hice, pero no me quedé callado, también le dije lo que sentía por él. Nos besamos, y me sonrió. No era una sonrisa como las que veo todos los días en él. Era una sonrisa especial y radiante. Lo besé otra vez, porque quería que volviera a sonreír para mí._

_3 de noviembre, xxxx_

_Estamos saliendo. Me suena a algo nuevo, pero con la diferencia de que ya nos conocemos bien, y ya nos sentimos cómodos. Pero me gusta, puedo ver su sonrisa cada vez que nos tomamos las manos, o que nos besamos. Me gusta cómo sus pecas combinan con su sonrisa, cuando hablamos de nuestros temas de interés, o cuando intenta hacerme bromas con respecto a los dinosaurios. Es como si cada vez me gustara más por su forma de ser, su carácter... Tiene un espíritu alegre y una vibra de timidez, y tiene una voluntad enorme, aparte de ser una persona inteligente. Me gusta. Me gusta pensar en él como mi pareja._

Luego de ello, Tsukishima volvía a escribir de vez en cuando, anotaba cosas sobre algunos partidos, se descargaba de otros. Para su cumpleaños y el de su novio, tenía una foto pegada de ambos en la hoja, para recordar aquel día. Y así pasaron los años, se habían graduado de la preparatoria. A pesar de que no le quitaba la arisca personalidad al rubio, el diario parecía funcionar mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo que prefirió seguir en sus vagos escritos. De algo tendría que servirle en algún momento aparte del descargo. Y de ahí, venían cosas más esporádicas, la nueva vida de Kei separado de su pareja era una pequeña charla con el diario después de su día a día. Tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y a veces gustaba de llamar a Tadashi, no era necesario hablar todo el tiempo, bastaba con escucharse hacer sus cosas en el momento. La distancia no terminó siendo un impedimento para ese amor tan sencillo pero fuerte que ambos compartían. Kei crecía, habiendo llegado el momento de querer llegar a compartir su vida con quien, a esas alturas, consideraba su gran amor. Y con eso, el diario había quedado como un recuerdo, un lindo recordatorio de cómo había empezado todo. Solo había una última nota, la cual daba luces de su camino a la felicidad.

_1 de octubre_

_Me iré a vivir con Tadashi. Me hace feliz la idea de poder convivir juntos. Tengo planeado pedirle que nos casemos, planeo hacerlo pronto. Aparte, va quedando un poco más de un mes para su cumpleaños. Estoy un poco nervioso, pero creo que está bien. Quiero poder hacer que sonría así para toda la vida._


	6. Día 6: Only one bed

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido tantos nervios. No los demostraba en lo absoluto, no obstante, su corazón yacía acelerado, su cabeza a todo dar, su estómago entero era un nudo. La oscuridad de la noche hacía que sus ojos abiertos se perdieran por completo, a excepción del tenue brillo de la luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana, y tal vez lo peor de todo, era que él mismo se privaba de jugar con sus propios dedos para liberar, aunque fuera, un poco de la tensión que sentía.

No estaba solo. No se sentía desafortunado, en lo absoluto. Pero jamás había tenido que pasar por esa situación, ni si quiera con alguien de su familia. Y no era como si tuviera intenciones de que aquello cambiara… Bueno, sí. Pero jamás se estaba preparado para ese tipo de cosas, menos si se trataba de alguien como Kei, que seguramente no le daba vueltas a ese tipo de asuntos. Probablemente tenía un montón de otras cosas en las cuales pensar y hacer, y tal vez aquello implicaba dejar de lado su desarrollo emocional con respecto a cosas simples.

Compartir la cama con alguien podía sonar incluso natural. Sobre todo con alguien de suma confianza. Y en realidad, aquel era el caso: Tsukishima, a diferencia de absolutamente todas las veces que quien ahora era su pareja, Yamaguchi, se había quedado a dormir en su casa, había renovado su cama. Y ya no tenía aquella cómoda cama nido en la cual solía dormir su recurrente visita. Por ello, ahora estaban juntos, compartiendo la misma cama individual, luego de aquella tradición que ambos tenían de ver una película los viernes en la noche. Acciones simples que a ambos los llenaban, los entretenía de todas las formas posibles: Tanto el hacer, como su mutua presencia. El hablar un poco después, de cualquier cosa que les llamara la atención, a veces terminaba en crítica, otras en risas y alguna fundamentada ovación. _Tal vez, era por eso por lo que tampoco le podía quitar los ojos de encima._

El cabello de Tadashi caía, tapando su rostro con suavidad. Ni si quiera sabía con exactitud por qué estaba tan nervioso. Compartían esa cercanía a menudo, cuando Yamaguchi se apoyaba en su hombro mientras estaban sentados, juntos, pero cada uno en su propio mundo. Cuando se besaban, aquellos abrazos a los que el rubio todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse, pero tanto le gustaban si se trataba de él. Eran únicos, después de todo.

Y tal vez, pensar en ellos era lo que les daba respuestas a sus propias preguntas. De pronto, sus dedos se deslizaban para despejar los cabellos de su novio. Sus ojos somnolientos se encontraron, la suavidad del roce en la piel del pecoso fue suficiente para que abriera sus ojos, no había conciliado el sueño por completo. _“Tsukki”_ , alcanzó a murmurar suavemente entre sus labios, antes de terminar de acercarse a él y hundirse en su pecho en un tierno abrazo, como si el rubio fuera su mejor relajo para dormir. Y lo era, seguramente, pero era más lo que Yamaguchi hacía por él en ese instante: La dulzura del momento podía incluso con él, con sus nervios e inseguridades. Estaban juntos, como siempre lo habían estado, seguían conociéndose, aprendiendo día a día de ambos, incluso en gestos así de sencillos. Era un momento tan valioso como todos los que tenían, solo que era algo nuevo para él. Terminó por corresponder su abrazo con la misma delicadeza que corría los cabellos de su rostro, una de sus manos rodeando su cuerpo, la otra su cabeza, como si buscara protegerlo. Y en realidad, si podía tenerlo de esa forma, tener una sola cama en su habitación estaba lejos de ser algo malo para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Aquí reportándonos para la semana de esta preciosa ship, subiré aquí los drabbles que hagamos, el primer día se subió con un pequeño desfase, pero los demás irán totalmente en orden~ Tengo mucho hype, porque hay mucho cariño en estos pequeños escritos, están muy bellos uwu Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como disfrutamos escribirlo.  
> De antemano, muchas muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
